youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Excision
Jeff Abel (born ), better known by his stage name Excision, is a Canadian musician and DJ. Excision's maine genre is Dubstep and works with other Dubstep Canadian artists Datsik and Downlink. Along with Downlink, he is the founder of Rottun Recordings. Active since 2006, and was released in 2007 after Excision's Rottun Dubstep mix. He has released an annual Shambhala mix album in the third quarter of each year which started in 2008 up until 2016, where he has now started his own Music Festival, Lost Lands ''and releases annual mixes. Excision is also known for his dark, bass-heavy sound by using the sounds of bass and drums, the aggressiveness of metal, while having hip-hop vibes to it. He also is known for his tours that have immense sound systems and huge visual productions. Abel founded another record label, Destroid Music, upon its debut release a full length digital album was released with the majority of tracks by Excision himself and collaborations with other artists such as Downlink, Space Laces, Far Too Loud, Bassnectar and Ajapai. Destroid is a dubstep supergroup and live band consisting of Excision, Downlink and KJ Sawka. Destroid is well known for their futuristic robot suits, apocalyptic heavy sounds, and visual productions. Career In 2011 Excision released his debut studio album ''X Rated on deadmau5's record label mau5trap. The album's release was supported by the North American "X Tour" with Liquid Stranger and Lucky Date, in early 2012. On 15 November 2013, Excision unveiled a 250,000 watt sound system at the 1st Bank Center in Broomfield Colorado for the Boomfest event. The event included a very special back-to-back set from Funtcase and Cookie Monsta along with Deltron 3030, Brillz, ill.Gates and Colorado locals Robotic Pirate Monkey. Starting in January 2014, Excision began a new tour covering North America with support from Dirtyphonics and Ill Gates. This new tour featured his "Executioner" video and light production. This time around, he brings a new 150,000 watt sound system from PK Sound. In 2015 Excision released his second studio album Codename X on his own label Rottun Recordings. 2015 would be the last time fans would experience the "Executioner" this farewell tour included support from Minnesota, Protohype and various artists on certain dates. 2016 would be the debut tour of "The Paradox". The new production system made its way across North America selling out countless venues with the support of Bear Grillz and Figure on most dates. On 25 October 2016 Excision released his third studio album, Virus, on Rottun Recordings. Virus contained 16 songs and collaborations with artists including Dion Timmer, Datsik, Space Laces, Protohype and others. In 2017 Excision announced the inaugural year of his own dinosaur themed music festival, "Lost Lands". Lost Lands took place at Legend Valley, Ohio 29 September through 1 October 2017. The lineup consists of many of the top bass music DJs including Excision, Datsik, Seven Lions, Rezz, Zeds Dead, 12th Planet, Destroid, Kill The Noise, and many more. In the August of 2018, Excision released his fourth studio album, Apex, and stated that the album was a culmination of all his previous successes which took nearly 2 years to make. The 14 song album included collaborations with artists such as Space Laces, Sullivan King, Illenium and longtime collaborator Dion Timmer. Destroid Music Abel recently founded another label "Destroid Music", upon its debut release a full length digital album was released with the majority of tracks by Excision himself and collaborations with other artists such as Downlink, Space Laces, Far Too Loud, Bassnectar and Ajapai. Another single was released in December 2013 by Excision & Space Laces entitled "Get Stupid". There are more releases scheduled to be released on Destroid Music. Discography *X Rated - 2011 *X Rated Remixes - 2012 *Destroid: The Invasion - 2013 *Destroid - The Invasion Remixes - 2014 *Codename X - 2015 *Virus - 2016 *Virus: The Remixes - 2017 *Apex - 2018 Annual Mixes *Dubstep Summer (2006) *Rottun Dubstep (2007) *Shambhala (2008) *Shambhala (2009) *Shambhala (2010) *Shambhala (2011) *Shambhala (2012) *Shambhala (2013) *Shambhala (2014) *Shambhala (2015) *Shambhala (2016) *Lost Lands (2017) *Lost Lands (2018) Music Videos This page was created on March 22, 2015 by DarkUnknownWarrior. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians